


More Botched Attempts at Sexting

by imagineagreatadventure



Series: My JB Appreciation Week 2015 Fics [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jaime/Brienne Appreciation Week, Sexting, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:12:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineagreatadventure/pseuds/imagineagreatadventure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime and Brienne are stuck in a boring meeting at work</p><p>No one knows they're dating</p><p>Like he usually does when stuck in this type of situation situation, Jaime tries to flirt the only way he can.</p><p>By sexting.</p><p>JB Week 2015 Day 3: Green</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Botched Attempts at Sexting

**Author's Note:**

> I did this because it seemed like people really enjoyed the first story of this (although I don't think you need to read that to laugh at this) and I hope people like it.
> 
> The green theme is really not that prevalent in here at all sorrrrry.

**Brienne** : Pay attention.

**Jaime** : y? theres about 3 dozen people in here and this doesnt even relate to my dept. 

**Brienne** : Yes it does! She’s talking about the Financial department now! How long have you been zoning out?

**Jaime** : dunno. it’s like 1:30 now right? so for about a half hour?

**Brienne** : The whole meeting? Jaime!

**Jaime** : what? it’s a boring meeting. she’s not saying anthing she couldnt say in a memo.

**Jaime** : *anything

**Jaime** : also y do you care if i pay attn? youre not paying attn, *****you’re***** texting me.

**Jaime** : bc you like me.

**Brienne** : She’s literally talking about you now.

**Jaime** : Good someone/ should b.

**Brienne** : cat’s literally glaring at you.

**Jaime** : oh she is. Hm

**Brienne** : Stop texting me while you stare her down!

**Jaime** : as if she’s going to know that im’ txting her fave

**Jaime** : her fave is u

**Brienne** : She will if she takes your phone from you.

**Jaime** : as if shed dare 2 do that to a LANNISTER. booooooooooooooooommmmmmmmm ;) ;) ;) ;) where’s the damn party hat emoji

**Brienne** : Stop grinning.

**Jaime** : ……. cant stop wont stop

**Brienne** : Is that a meme?

**Jaime** : wats a meme

**Brienne** : Gods… you are old. 

**Brienne** : I’m dating an old man.

**Jaime** : dating are we. i thought we were luverssss

**Brienne** : Please stop.

**Jaime** : Only if you promise to slip off your underwear before the next meeting and stuff them in my coat pocket.

**Brienne** : No.

**Jaime** : But aren’t you wearing the greeeeeeeeeeeeeeen ones. 

**Jaime** : the ones I bought for you? 

**Brienne** : You didn’t buy me these.

**Jaime** : But you are wearing the green ones?

**Brienne** : … yes..... because of your eyes.

**Jaime** : nice.

**Jaime** : Ooh now cat is looking at you, stay sharp babe

**Brienne** : She’s not looking anymore and is babe the new wench?

**Jaime** : Nah you’re both my babe and my wench.

**Jaime** : and my woman.

**Brienne** : I feel as though I’m supposed to be mad at you for saying that but I honestly can’t muster the energy for it. 

**Brienne** : So you’re in luck, Lannister.

**Jaime** : seven hells woman that text just gave me a hard on bigger than 

**Jaime** : well I can’t think of anything bigger than a Clegane so I’ll say that

**Brienne** : Seven hells, indeed! Jaime, I didn’t even say anything sexy!

**Jaime** : you called me by my last nmae 

**Jaime** : *name please do it again.

**Brienne** : ……. I’m debating.

**Jaime** : !!!!!!!! wahta!!! what?1! 

**Brienne** : Shut up.

**Brienne** :…....... Lannister.

**Jaime** : I want to take you in front of everyone right now. I want to bury myself in you.

**Brienne** : Would it be very obvious if we both went to the bathroom?

**Jaime** : yes but let’s do it anyways.

**Brienne** : I was kidding.

**Brienne** : mostly.

**Brienne** : …75%

**Brienne** : Besides this is an important meeting.

**Jaime** : Brienne, literally 1/2 the staff isnt paying attn. itsss the only!!!!!!! reason we’re getting away with this rn catelyn is too busy glaring at everyone else to glare at us.

**Jaime** : so you know…. lets do it

**Brienne** : No. not at the office. we made those rules for a reason

**Jaime** : how do you make even rules sound hot.

**Jaime** : like… don’t you just want to break them

**Jaime** : or punish me for attemtping to break them

**Jaime** : gods i really hope u r wearing the green underwear

**Brienne** : I am…… but you’re not seeing it here.

**Jaime** : gods damn it. 

**Jaime** : u r 2 cruel

**Jaime** : first no plane sex now no work sex. 

**Brienne** : Cat was sitting in between us on the plane.

**Brienne** : Also that was over a week ago. We’ve had plenty of sex since then.

**Jaime** : but not plane sex!!2

**Jaime** : and not OWRK SEX

**Jaime** : *work

**Brienne** : but car sex has happened.

**Jaime** : yes it has ;) ;)

**Brienne** : Don’t winky face that. It was awful. 

**Jaime** : only bc ur car was 2 small

**Jaime** : should have used my car

**Jaime** : much bigger than your car

**Jaime** : and its red…. thats my fathers fault but still

**Jaime** : and gods now i’m imaginging u in my red car with just the green underwear and wait wat bra r u wearing

**Brienne** :….

**Jaime** : gdos youre not wearing 1.

**Jaime** : how r u this wonderful

**Brienne** : I don’t normally need to wear a bra! This wasn’t for you!

**Jaime** : I don’t even care i’m just happy

**Brienne** : Cat is clearing out the room now so I’ll see you later.

**Jaime** : by later you mean my office with the door locked

**Jaime** : in about five mins

**Brienne** : No… 

**Brienne** : By later I mean your car in the parking garage in about 20.

**Jaime** : i really do love you

**Jaime** : esp. when you blush as you send me dirty texts @work

**Brienne** : … love you too.


End file.
